clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Eom Hak Chi
Eom Hak Chi was the mother to Eom Min, the protagonist of 'Bitlife Controls My Sims' Season 2. She lived in the city of Seoul in South Korea with her husband and three children. She died at the age of 55. Teenhood When Hak Chi was only 17 years old, she eloped with Ch'u to Las Vegas and the couple got married. We are able to deduce that Hak Chi was 17 at the time as this was when Min, her son, was conceived. Therefore, we can determine that Hak Chi and Ch'u married approximately 9 months before Min was born. At 18, Hak Chi gave birth to Min. It is a common misconception among many that Hak Chi was 19 years old when she gave birth to Min, as Clare herself had incorrectly stated at some points in Episode 1 that Hak Chi was 19. However, a closer look at the BitLife game in Clare's video shows that Hak Chi was in fact 18 years old when she gave birth. Clare mentions the correct age at approximately 3:35 in Episode 1. After giving birth, Hak Chi and her husband brought their son home to a tiny one bedroom apartment (910 Medina Studios in the Sims). In Clare's game, she placed the Eom household in San Myshuno as she felt this most resembled South Korea. Clare felt that the tiny apartment was appropriate as neither parent had a lot of money. Due to the financial difficulties that Hak Chi and her husband were facing, Hak Chi was a working mum, working as a Massage Therapist at Atrium Salon Seoul. Having a child so young meant that Hak Chi was not given the opportunity to study at university or college, only obtaining a high school level of education. Adulthood Once Min became a toddler, Hak Chi and her husband agreed that the apartment had to be renovated to add in a second bedroom for their young son. Soon after, Hak Chi unexpectedly fell pregnant and gave birth to a little boy named Sang at 22 years old. Sang was not a planned child. Sang's younger brother however, Eom Tokko, was a planned pregnancy and was born two years after Sang. The apartment had to be further renovated to add an extra bedroom for their growing family. Balancing work and taking care of her children took its toll on Hak Chi, who struggled to look after two babies. As a result, Hak Chi felt that she was neglecting her oldest son, Min and therefore agreed to get Min a dog called Astro. Trivia * Even though Hak Chi was only 18 when she gave birth to Min, Clare had her be a Young Adult as she felt very uncomfortable having a teenager have a child with a 49 year old man * Despite Eom coming first, this is her surname. It is tradition in Korea for the surname to come before the first name, as it is in many East Asian cultures * It was revealed that she was actually rich. Category:BitLife Characters Category:Female Category:Dead Characters Category:Spouses